


Physical Therapy

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [33]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Blind Character, Cute Kids, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Promises, Sassy, and being an ass about it, he's recovering though, hospital visits, my brain needed fluff so I wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Well Matt did promise he'd take Foggy with the next time they went the the child's ward, and Peter wasn't going to let him break a promise even if he had to put up with being wheeled in...
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Devil's in the details [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Physical Therapy

Matt was grumpy, bordering on pissed off as Peter hobbled along beside with his crutch, “Kid, we shouldn't be doing any unnecessary trips, your leg is still fucked up and people are asking questions.”

“Do not care, we promised someone we would visit and bring Foggy, remember?”

Foggy was just smirking as he led Matt, “I can't wait to meet him.”

“He use to play short stop before his vision started going on him... He misses it.”

“He lit the fuck up when Matt tossed him the ball the first time. I, don't think anyone's really played ball with him since his vision started failing. They didn't even have a clue it was because of a tumor until after... It was supposedly an accident but I have a bad feeling considering no one's really been to visit him.”

“Poor kid,” Foggy mumbled before smiling, “Good thing I brought these!” Mat sighed as Foggy pulled a miniature baseball bat and wiffle ball from his bag, “He'll love them.”

Peter was glaring when Foggy even attempted to grab a chair, “I'm walking, Foggy.”

“You are sitting your ass in that chair,” Matt glared before giving him a shove into it before taking his cane and reaching to figure out how the hell he could raise the legs up just to keep his little shit of a son from running.

“Hey, ow! Hey, I don't need-” Peter winced as he tried to reach to at the very least wheel himself before wincing the moment his left arm left the sling. “Alright, I'm sitting in the chair, but I'm bitching the whole time...”

“I'll take it, watch your language in front of the kids.” Matt smirked in triumph as Foggy pushed the kid to the elevator while he followed along beside.

“Still unhappy here,” Peter grumbled as Matt rolled his eyes and walked away, “Hey, that was meant for you you know?”

“Excuse me can I waste a few moments of your time?”

“Seriously, dad, just dropping lines at the nurses station...” Peter grumbled while Foggy chuckled and mumbled about Murdock charm as they continued on while Matt walked away with the helpful nurse, “Wrong way, dad.”

“Eh, he'll find his way. Sly dog...”

“Dude I am right here, I don't want to hear any conquest stories, thank you.”

“Yeah yeah, you know there was a time when your dad was a regular Casanova...”

Peter's nose scrunched, “Didn't Casanova die of syphilis or something?”

Matt snorted as he caught up with them, “I'm not that careless.”

“Uh huh. So what'd you need to talk up the nurse about?” Peter actually squealed when Matt rolls his eyes and passed him the candy bar, “A Whatchamacallit!”

“I do not know why the kid loves those things...”

“Some people have this thing about taste, Murdock, and some people can't stand taste.”

“I do not know if that was a jab and him or me but I am living for this right now,” Peter mumbled as he chewed.

Foggy was chuckling, “I should try those things on you if that's the reaction.”

Matt glared, “You wouldn't catch me dead eating one of those abominations.”

“Don't blaspheme my candy bar!”

Matt cracked up as they entered the pediatric ward, “I will blaspheme that all day long and you know it.”

“Uh huh,” Peter mumbled as he finished his candy bar, “Trash can?”

Matt reached out to take the offending wrapped and dropped it into the bin they passed. “Good think you finished that, I think some of them are on restricted diets.”

“Yeah, it sucks but hey, doctor's orders.” Matt hummed in agreement before he yawned. “Tired?”

“Some of us were up half the night. And some of us should still be in bed...”

“Hush, I'm fine.”

“Uh huh, right. Fine.”

“What happened to you?”

Matt was smiling as Peter shifted up a little in the chair before responding, “Life.”

“Holy- he is your kid, Matt...”

“Shut it, Foggy. I have someone I want you to meet. Remember when I told you I'd bring my buddy that likes softball?”

“Yeah,” the kid sat up and shifted to get out of bed, “Is this him?”

“Yep, this is Foggy.”

“Hi, Mr. Murdock said you'd play catch with me.”

“I'll do better, Matt didn't tell me you were a shortstop before though, so, I got a bat and ball.”

“Really?” Matt smiled as the kid's head turned, zeroing in on the bag slung over Foggy's shoulder, “It's tiny!”

“Hey, we're in a hospital, we can't exactly play regulation here...”

“True, so, ya gonna get it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Foggy shuffled before glaring at the packaging, “Hey, Pete, you up for opening this?” Peter waved it over before tearing it open, “Thanks.”

“Don't mention it.”

“Just remember, buddy, we're just bunting, no home runs allowed.”

“Yeah, okay,” Matt was honestly getting dizzy from the amount of nodding the kid was doing. He jumped and reflex grabbed the ball when it was bunted to him. “Nice catch.”

“Nice shot...”

Peter shuffled in the chair after a few hits, “Hey, just leave me outa this why don't you...”

“Your arm is messed up, kinda bad,” the kid winced as he closed his eyes as if to look away. “Didn't want to risk pulling on it.”

“I'm good, I can catch one handed. Give it a shot.”

Matt smirked when the kid turned to him and shifted his head toward Peter, “Go ahead, just easy bunts.”

Foggy was being watchful as Peter winced when he caught it, the kid was frowning as Peter played it off and underhand tossed it back. “I'm not hitting to you, you're... really hurt... that felt, wrong.”

“I agree with him,” Matt said as he nodded, “Your arm is still messed up enough you shouldn't be putting any pressure on it, including that kind of movement.”

“Come on, dad, I hardly even twisted to catch it...”

“I smell blood.”

Peter grumbled, “Blood hound...”

“Um, should I get the nurse?” Matt grabbed the button before the kid could reach for it, “No?”

“No, he'll be alright, just no more twisting or stretching.”

“Looks like we got another for our team, Matt,” Foggy was beaming. “Hey, do we actually have a whole team now?”

Matt groaned, “You seriously want to explain how two of them are blind?”

“Ugh, yeah, there is that...”

“One of these days Foggy, we'll play for real.”

Peter snorted, “Yeah, with at least 3 heavy hitters, that's gonna be fun.”

“You get to go chasing them, kid, I sure as hell ain't.” Matt held onto the ball when the kid yawned, “So, how's it been going?”

“Alright, it's just, it makes me really tired, seeing.”

Matt smirked and nodded, “Yeah, it will, probably for a long time. I'd get headaches with the way I see. The world would just be, too loud and hurt my head after awhile.”

“I don't get that, it just, hurts. Like when I pick something up that's heavy, but, I can't do that anymore. My left eye seems to be settled, the doctors haven't found any changes for awhile, but they say it could progress to the point it's just shadows. My head hurts when I try to read. Nothing's been helping making the text clear anymore.”

“I, never had to deal with that. Mine was just,” Matt snapped, “gone after my accident. It faded like spots then just, gone completely in minutes.”

“Honestly, I think it would have been better...”

“I wouldn't know, I don't see the way you do, haven't seen anything since I was 9.”

“What was that like?”

Matt snorted, “Devastating. My world changed in seconds and it took me a long time to recover. But that I'm sure you know. Just getting use to the way things are, and suddenly everything started changing and there was really nothing you could do but adapt to it.”

“Does, does the world look the same to you?”

Matt shrugged, “I don't know, I don't think so, not the way you react and sometimes miss things that I don't.”

“When, when I could move things, it was like, I'd just reach out and pick them up or push them, but it was in my head... It, feels the same way, the only difference is like I reach out and touch something and know it's there. And, yeah, I miss a lot of things when I'm not paying attention.”

“You're doing way better with moving objects than I did.”

“What's it like for you?”

“Sonar, but with a lot more than just sound to go by.”

“Sonar? Isn't that what bats use?”

Matt snorted, “Yeah, but I don't make the sounds, I just pick up all the other sounds and figure out where things are from them.”

“He clicks when he's trying to figure out little things, he just doesn't realize it.”

“I do not,” Matt glared at Foggy, “When have I ever done that?”

“Oh, the kid verified it for me. It's not like a,” Foggy clicked his tongue, “it's this really soft shift you do. Almost like your jaw shifts just right and you hear your teeth clack together.”

“I do not grind my teeth either...”

“The hell you don't, I remember you having a night guard in college, buddy, you just didn't shell out to replace it or something happened and it got lost, can't remember which.”

Matt glared, “They're teaming up...”

Peter was rolling his eyes while the kid snorted, “Better take them out before they turn against you.”

Matt couldn't help but crack up, “Eh, I'll let it slide this time.”

“Your funeral.”


End file.
